


Loyalty

by Spacii



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, OMG get a room you guys, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Why me?, crackfic, general silliness, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knights are loyal to their Lord and it's their honor is to keep his many, (sigh) vigorous secrets. Poor Percival....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myashke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myashke/gifts).



Percival questioned few things in this world. The many great injustices amongst the kingdoms for example, and why tomatoes, of all things, could be considered a fruit. For while juicy they were hardly sweet. He also knew that there must always be balance in the world and that a mans actions held consequences so they must be honorable for he will be judged by them. So he has, since childhood, strove to be an honorable man. It is moments like these however, when he must question his honor and even the world in general as to why he would be tried by the Gods this way.

A broken moan followed by a darkly amused chuckle told Percival all he needed to know about what was happening at such an ungodly hour of the night. He stood by the doorway leading into the kitchens wondering exactly how he was going to explain the situation to the young serving girl, waiting so earnestly concerned, down the hallway.

I'm deeply sorry the crash you heard disturbed you, but fear not! For it is only our future King being buggered within an inch of his life on the table and not an intruder?

It wasn't exactly the most discreet of explanations to be sure.

He paused before sliding carefully back out the doorway and down the hall to the servant girl, Charlotte, and desperately searched for a reasonable explanation for the noise and the strength of will to resist banging his head against the stone wall. He briefly wondered again at the unfairness of it all.

Not being of noble birth he felt it necessary that the knights of Camelot and the everyday guardsman should know him for his dedication and skill, and not just as a remarkable story. For his and the other men’s knighting had been a near revolutionary action and he felt it necessary to not give the traditionalist more of a reason to belittle Prince Arthur's. For their own protection of course, their lord was a popular man...

So Percival had taken it upon himself to occasionally join the guardsmen in their more mundane duties a few days every week, and every week he found himself trapped in the awkward position of protecting not only his Lord's reputation but that of his remarkably brave manservant.

“Have you discovered the culprit my My Lord? Shall we sound the bells?” She sounded far too eager at the idea of capturing a criminal than was appropriate, and not at all afraid. No good could come of her becoming suspicious and so he used the first explanation that came to mind.

“Rabbits found their way into the larder. Come, I'll find you an escort home and then secure the kitchens.” His eye nearly twitched in offense at the half truth however, it was necessary in this situation. Feeling greatly put upon he quickly walked her out and headed back to back to his newly designated post for however many hours it will take them to finish... snacking.  
Why the Gods deemed it fit to have him an unwitting witness to Merlin pledging his... loyalty to their lord and liege over, and over, and **over** again remains a mystery to him. Indeed if King Uther had a man so... loyal he suspects not only would sorcery have been welcome in Camelot but a monthly festival celebrating it would most likely have been introduced and possibly even enforced by law.

Percival stood at attention at the doorway, eyes searching for possible interruptions and cheeks pink with discomfort. He tried in vain to ignore what sounded like the destruction of half the kitchens and the sharp, slick sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Minutes to an hour passed and still he did not move, and they did not stop. It was a test of patience like no other. Every sigh and broken cry sent a jolt of heat down his spine, and harder still it was to not imagine what could possibly be happening behind those doors. What power did Merlin possess to make the likes of his lord, his King, cry out and beg for mercy in such a decadent and shameless manner?

Firm he stood but the images flashing in his mind were vivid and terrible in their seductive power. Arthur bent down over a table, clinging to its edge and whispering bitten off curses and complaints as Merlin amusedly murmured filthy words, heavy with his possession into his ears. The rock and dangerous creak of the table the only indication of his manipulation...

A hastily bitten off wail shook Percival back to awareness and he flushed in shame at his lack of control. Still, no one had approached and he reminded himself that while an honorable man would not take advantage of this situation he would continue to stand guard as long as it was necessary to protect his friends from the harsh eyes of the world.

He welcomed dawn with puffy eyes and an unyielding physical need to find a moment of privacy. The kitchens were blessedly silent and taking his unspoken cue Percival made one last sweep of the hall before he made his way towards the guardhouse barracks he called home.

Elyan, Gwaine, and Leon were sitting at a small table breaking their morning fast and discussing the day’s schedule and conversation paused at his arrival.

“Percival! Would you care to join us...” Gwaine started but was almost rudely cut off by the sound of Percival's door firmly closing, then silence.

“Well then I guess not.” Gwaine murmured. “I wonder what has gotten our gentle giant so flustered?”

“Guard duty.” Elyan assured shortly.

A muffled, almost pained groan came from behind the door and Leon winced in sympathy.

“Well it couldn't have been that bad I mean-” He was once again interrupted as the door shivered and shook and Percival’s clearly desperate, panting groans made their way back to the table. He turned to look at the others, eyebrows raised. Leon’s ears were pink with resignation and Elyan had set his cup down with an abrupt motion. In order to ignore the increasing loud, and decidedly lewd, noises coming from their fellow knight’s room the men silently agreed to attempt to continue their earlier conversation.

“So Leon you were saying-”

A choked plea and frantic demand for “More.. Yes, almost there...!” interrupted Gwaine for a third time. Percival, who was obviously of the strong and silent nature, apparently had difficulties controlling his voice in times of passion.

“Charlotte was heard muttering about rabbits in the larder last night.” Leon murmured into his cup.

“...Damn.” Gwaine swore, handing a coin to him. “I thought for sure it would be the barns tonight.”

A thud from behind the door and exhausted keening had Elyan out of his seat and out the door without so much as a by your leave. Gwaine chuckled appreciatively and waggled his eyebrows at Leon who simply shook his head and took another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myashke who prompted Voyeur!Percy. It didn't turn out as porny as intended, more silly than anything.


End file.
